


Mistletoe

by Little_Goddess_Aries



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess_Aries/pseuds/Little_Goddess_Aries
Summary: It's Christmas time. That means work parties. Hades hates parties and more than that, he hates Christmas. This year may change his mind a bit.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Mistletoe

_Christmas. Great. _Hades rolled his eyes. He was looking at an email reminder from Hecate about the Underworld Inc Christmas party. He tried every year to sneak out and claim he had forgotten, and every year Hecate caught him and forced him to attend. Each year she was more on top of that task than the year before – he was getting reminders once a week starting in October and then during December, he was getting them every other day… each email was marked as urgent. The emails never had anything about the party in the subject line. Hecate had learned from _that_ mistake when Hades had found a way to send anything with the word “Christmas” in the subject straight to his junk mail folder.

Hades’ phone made a very obnoxious sound. He picked it up to check what this new alert was.

***REMINDER – CHRISTMAS PARTY – UNDERWORLD INC – STARTS IN 4 HOURS***

_How the hell??_ Apparently, Hecate had managed to save a reminder directly to his phone. He opened it. _Locked. Go figure._ He couldn’t delete or even edit the reminder. _Oh, joy. It’s set to notify me every hour from now until the party._ Hades groaned loudly. _How do I set a reminder on this thing to kick her ass later?_

Hades was a Grinch. He was fond of this image. He wanted people to forget about him during every holiday. They all seemed so stupid to him – what’s the point? What was there to celebrate? All anyone cared about during Christmas was getting presents. The more expensive, the better. Everyone claimed that they loved spending time together and _giving_ gifts rather than getting them, but he knew that was nothing more than a giant lie. He always gets each member of the staff a little gift every Christmas as an appreciation. Usually Hecate picked them out, but one year Hades was in a particularly giving mood and decided he wanted to pick the gift. He didn’t like the smirk on her face when she agreed to it. Thinking he knew the mindset of his Underworld Inc staff, he chose to buy them each a basket of mini muffins and a box of new, fancy pens. Who doesn’t like pens and muffins, right? Wrong. He thought they were going to riot in the streets. It definitely _isn’t_ the thought that counts, apparently.

“Muffins, Hades? And pens? Really,” Hecate chuckled.

“What? I like snacks and office supplies! I would have thoroughly enjoyed those gifts!”

Since then, Hades had been much more of a scrooge during the holidays. He let Hecate handle everything from parties to presents. He wanted absolutely no part of the festivities… hence the attempts to avoid the celebration that evening. _Maybe I’ll leave early._ He thought sneaking out would work, but he was extremely wrong. Hecate must have been waiting outside of his office for just this moment because she stopped him the second is office door opened.

“Nope. You’re going to this party if I have to drag you there myself.”

“I… I was just going to go home and… and… change!”

He knew she was on to him. She wasn’t stupid. And he was a terrible liar. Even if she had been so inclined to believe him, his horrible attempts at deception would have told him out. She glared at him.

“Fine. You go home and ‘change’, but I don’t see you there by the time the party begins, I’m sending someone to get you.”

Hades snorted. There wasn’t anyone that Hecate could threaten him with that would make him go to some dumb party.

“I wonder if the Furies will remain sober long enough to drag, and I do mean _drag_, you here for me. Hmm. They do hate to have their partying interrupted, but maybe they won’t be _too_ mad.”

He cringed. She knew that he avoided upsetting the Furies, especially if they’re trying to have fun. They took too much pleasure in following any orders where they were asked to make someone comply with orders – especially if they were allowed to use force.

“UGH! FINE.”

Hades stomped past the smirking Hecate and all the way to his car. If she was going to force him to go to some dumb party like he was a child, then he would just act like a child.

* * *

Hades stood in his closet trying to find something to wear to the party. _I can’t believe I have to go to this stupid party. I don’t even have anything to wear._ He grumbled as he looked through his wardrobe of suit, after suit, after suit. He didn’t want to be too overdressed to a function he loathed more than his brother’s insipid parties.

A knock at the door startled him. _I’m not even close to being late! She couldn’t have already sent the damn Furies after me, could she??_ He stomped into his living room and over to open the door. Floating before him was Hermes, hair messy and face covered with a nervous expression. He was holding some sort of box and waved awkwardly at Hades when the door opened.

“Heya, Boss.”

“What do you want?”

Hermes flinched at the words as they came out in a deep growl.

“I… I have a delivery for you!”

Hades snatched the box from his hand. He reached in his pocket and handed some money to Hermes and slammed the door.

He walked back to his bedroom with the box and sat down on his bed. He tore open the brown package to find another box inside, only this one was wrapped in festive wrapping paper. He scowled at the happy packaging and removed it from the box and tore it open. He lifted out a colorful sweater covered with snowflakes and happy little elves. Hades stared at the garment without blinking. _This has to be some sort of joke. Who in Tartarus would send me a damn Christmas sweater?!_

As he went to set the sweater back inside the box, he noticed a card. He rolled his eyes as he picked it up and opened the envelope. He glared at the happy kitties in Santa hats on the front of the card – so ridiculous. _What the hell do cat have to be so damn happy about? Cats don’t even like Christmas! Stupid card._ He opened the card and read the annoyingly generic seasonal greetings. And then he saw the note scrawled at the bottom of the card.

_“Hades,_

_I hope you like the sweater! I didn’t figure you would have anything Christmas-y to wear to the party tonight, so I thought I would send you something festive! I don’t want you to stick out and look silly in your suit when everyone else is wearing ugly Christmas sweaters! I hope it fits and I really hope you like it. See you at the party!_

_-Persephone”_

Hades felt like an ass. Here he was being pissy about a gift only to find that it was a genuine token of affection from his adorable Goddess of Spring. The thought of wearing the sweater made him cringe – he could see the looks on everyone’s face, hear the snickers and laughter. It started making him angry again. But then he thought about the thought and care Persephone had put into getting it for him and how hurt she would be if he _didn’t_ wear it. _Great. I guess I’m wearing a sweater covered in elves to a party around all of my subordinates._

* * *

Hades looked at himself in the mirror on the back of his closet door. _I look stupid. I’m not going._ He slammed the door shut and sat down at the end of his bed. _I don’t want to hurt Persephone’s feelings, but I can’t be seen in this. Maybe if I tell her I never got it. Shit. That won’t work… Hermes never misses a delivery. I’ll tell her I’m sick. She won’t expect me to wear a sweater and attend a party if I’m sick! And that’ll get me out of the party. Perfect._ Just then, his phone dinged. He opened the message from Hecate and groaned.

Hecate: Hurry so you won’t be late. Oh, and don’t even think about faking sick. That hasn’t worked in centuries and it won’t work now. You _will_ be at this party.

_Damnit._

* * *

Hades pulled up at the party. He sat in the car as long as he could to avoid going in. He would rather be attending one of Zeus’ parties and he loathed those. A tapping on his passenger window startled him. He looked over and rolled down the window. Beautiful magenta eyes stared back at him.

“K-Kore?”

“Hi!” She beamed at him.

“H-Hi.”

“Can I get in for a second?”

Hades nodded slowly and hit the switch, unlocking the door. Persephone climbed inside and sat in the passenger seat of Hades’ car. He stared at her in awe. She had her hair swept up in a high pony tail with red and green ribbons tied at the base of it. She had on a dark blue Christmas sweater covered in flying reindeer and adorned with tiny jingling bells. She even had poinsettias woven through her hair. She was a vision. _Seriously? She’s the only person I know that could wear a hideous Christmas sweater and look absolutely adorable._

“You wore it!”

He was yanked out of his admiration of her at the sound of her voice.

“What?”

“You wore the sweater! And it fits perfectly! I love it!!”

Hades blushed at her joy and compliments.

“Thank you, sweetness. You’re right, it does fit.”

“I just wanted to give you a present before we go in to the party!”

He watched her for a moment as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands were gently clasped together, and a red and green light was emitting from them. Hades expression was a mixture of confusion and astonishment. He was always amazed at watching Persephone use her powers. She was getting better and better at her control on them.

She slowly opened her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face.

“Close your eyes!”

“W-What? Why?”

“No questions! Just do it… please??”

Hades did as he was instructed and closed his eyes. He felt movement in front of him and the warmth of the pink goddess closer to him.

“Ok, open your eyes!”

He opened his eyes to find himself almost nose to nose with the beautiful passenger. She was smiling at him and her eyes were sparkling.

“Look up,” she whispered.

He looked up and saw her hand hovering above their heads holding something. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Mistletoe.” She winked at him and smiled as realization crossed his face.

She leaned in and pressed her lips lightly against his, smiling into the kiss. She pulled back and giggled at the stupefied look on his face.

“Merry Christmas, Aidoneus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, lovelies! 🎄
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. I am very devoid of the Christmas spirit this year, but I wanted to write something fluffy and cute about our favorite couple. Hopefully this will bring some sort of warm and fuzzies to anyone else lacking holiday cheer. Let me know what you think!


End file.
